


you-shaped thoughts in my head

by smallestwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena was a bitch in this episode, Episode: s03e13 Bringing Out the Dead, Episode: s03e14 Dangerous Liaisons, F/M, Kol treated his gf poorly, WHAT ELSE IS NEW😂, What else is new?, and, bc why the heck not, but he wants her back, cutesy lil klaroline in the background, kol is a lil psychotic bean, mentions of cheating, not this psychotic in this fic, set in, so reader has to intervene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestwriter/pseuds/smallestwriter
Summary: After being daggered for nearly a century, Kol has a lot of things to catch up on. There was also this one particular vampire he'd like to make up with for wronging her in 1914. What was that saying again? Time heals all wounds? That saying probably didn't mean as much when you're a vampire.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/You, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 25





	you-shaped thoughts in my head

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> I know I’m approximately 5 years too late for the hype in this fandom, and most people don’t care about it anymore, but I’ve just started watching TVD and TO, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Title is from find u again by Camila Cabello

Kol felt... Warm. He hasn't felt warm for... He wasn't even sure for how long. The warmth from his chest into his limbs, and when the warmth finally reached his finger tips, there was a light and Kol leaned towards it, anticipation heavy in his stomach.

With a gasp, Kol shot up from the coffin, his hands cradling his chest where the dagger was supposed to be, before he took in his surroundings. Rebekah and Finn laid in their own respective coffins and by the looks of it, they were to wake soon. Kol shot a hateful look at his sister and wished there was a dagger he could dive in her heart, as he remembered how he had ended up in this coffin in the first place. There was no dagger in sight, alas his revenge had to wait until another opportunity. Kol swung his legs out of the coffin and jumped out, before following the voices he could hear throughout the house.

He wasn't quite sure where he was, but was it really important? As he descended from the stairs, he finally recognized the voices to be of Klaus and Elijah, and the hatred in his body flickered alive. In quick strides, he walked towards their voices, a grin on his face as he saw Klaus' shock.

"Kol," his brother spoke and Kol approached him.

"Long time, brother."

Klaus tried to flee, at the prospect of a confrontation with his siblings, but was quickly stopped by Finn and then Rebekah. Kol held onto his older brother, sparing his sister not a glance. There was enough time to deal with his other siblings later, but for now his attention was on Klaus.

"You're free to go," Elijah told the two strangers, whom Kol hadn't even noticed in the first place.

"This is family business."

As the two strangers left, Kol pushed Klaus off of him, to fetch himself a glass of blood, his hunger nearly driving him crazy. He wasn't sure how to feel for his family, all of his siblings have betrayed him at one point of their life, but to be safe, he'd stick with them. For now.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik," Rebekah said before she picked up a glass vase, tossing it against a painting that was hanging on the wall and shattering loudly.

Kol paid her no mind, sipping on his blood. His sister always had a tendency to be melodramatic.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family," Klaus told them with a quiet voice. Kol could tell that Elijah was affected by those words and he wondered how much loyalty he had for their traitor of a brother.

"None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well, you're right. None of _us_ will be," Elijah stated, moving towards the door.

"You're staying behind," Finn added, lining up with the rest of his siblings.

Rebekah watched in indignation, crossing her arms. "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever."

Clearly, Kol had a lot to catch up on. He had no idea who this doppelgänger was.

"If you run I will hunt all of you down!" Klaus threatened, desperately wanting to gain control of the situation.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father."

"I am the hybrid!" Klaus yelled, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

Kol furrowed his brows. So there was _a lot_ to catch up on.

"You will when we have that coffin."

Kol has never seen Elijah be so cold towards Klaus, and neither has Klaus himself. All of the siblings stared at each other, tension simmering in between them. The tension only broke when the doors flung open, and Kol couldn't believe his eyes when his mother entered. Klaus gasped as the five siblings stared at their mother. They haven't seen her for over a thousand years, she was supposed to be dead.

"Mother," Rebekah whispered, as Esther slowly approached Klaus, her face void of any emotion.  
It was then that Klaus reached his breaking point and the tears rolled down his face, as he was unable to meet their mother's eyes.

"Look at me," she commanded and Klaus did so, after hesitating for a while. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me."  
"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you," Esther said, before turning to face the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again."

...

To say that Kol was pissed, was an understatement. After their mother had interrupted their fight with Klaus, she demanded they forgive and forget, as if Kol could forget all the betrayals he had to endure of his siblings. Kol kicked the dresser of the bedroom he had picked, before he flung open the doors of his wardrobe. Klaus may be a terrible brother, but at least he had stocked up on clothes, in case he had ever decided to undagger his siblings. Kol grabbed a jacket from a hanger and made his way to the balcony, jumping out into the yard. He was hungry and no blood bag was going to still his hunger. He needed fresh meat.

It wasn't long until Kol was able to find an unknowing passersby he grabbed and pulled into an alley, compelling her to keep her mouth shut while he fed on her. It was exhilarating, to feed straight from the source and Kol hasn't felt this alive in years. He planned on feeding on this body until she was drained, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice he hasn't heard of since 1914. He never thought he would hear that voice again. _Your_ voice. _  
_

_"Yeah, I am closing up right now, I'll be there in half an house. Yes, I will bring brownies. See you later Hannah."_

Kol compelled the girl to forget about him feeding on her and hurried her along, before he peered around the corner. Almost a century has passed and you've barely changed. He thought you were dead. He wiped the blood of his chin as he watched you tuck away some sort of device in your purse, before looking up a door which seemed to be leading to a bookshop. His mouth quirked up in a smile. Yep, definitely haven't changed. Kol's eyes widened when you turned around and almost spotted him and he quickly ducked back into the alley, flattening himself against the filthy brick wall. He held his breath, and the longing in his chest only multiplied when you walked past him, not having noticed his presence.

There wasn't much Kol was afraid of. He'd challenge Klaus anytime, provoke Rebekah into a fight, mouth off to his mother. But facing you without an articulate explanation? That he couldn't do. No, he needed a good plan if he ever wanted to be in your good favors again. And lord, he never wanted anything more.

So he ducked back into the darkness, trying to formulate a plan back into your arms. _  
_

_The sun was setting, sending its last rays through the open window, the noise of the streets floated into the bedroom and Kol would've been embarrassed that the whole quarter just heard the sinful things he had done to you, but he didn't care. Not as long as he had you laying in his arms. Frankly, he even felt a bit proud that most of the town now knew that Kol Mikaelson gave as good as he said._

_"Lose that grin before I lose it for you. I know exactly why you left the window open."_

_Kol's grin only grew and he pressed a kiss on the top of your head, feeling your breath fanning out against his bare chest._

_"I was merely trying to teach the population of New Orleans how to bed a beautiful woman. They could certainly bother to learn a thing or two."_ _  
_

_Oh please," you said with a look of disbelief, craning your neck to look up at him. "Watch it, your head's about to implode from your ego."_

_"How dare you!" Kol hissed playfully, before rolling you over so he was hovering on top of you, ghosting his lips on your cheek. "I think you're in dire need of a memory refresh if you wouldn't agree with me."_

_"Bring it Mikaelson."_ _  
_

_Kol wanted to, he did. But instead he leaned down and bit into the sensitive skin of your neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a bruise. You groaned under him, writhing._

_"You're such a tease!"_

_"That's what you get," Kol laughed, pulling away. "By the way, I got you something." The Original vampire leaned over to his bedside table and pulled the drawer open, grabbing a book that was stored in there. He gave it to you and you sat up, gingerly turning the book in your hands. It was obvious that it was old and very loved. Upon further inspection, your eyes widened._ _  
_

_"Oh my- is that-?" You asked in excitement and Kol nodded with a laugh._

_"How did you get a first edition of Pride and Prejudice?" You wanted to know, carefully flipping through the pages of the book._

_"Go to the first page," he instructed you and you skipped to the first page of the book._ _  
_

_"To K.M.," you read aloud, dropping the book in your lap, staring at Kol with wide eyes. "No way. No fucking way, Kol!"_

_"Who do you think was the inspiration for Mr. Wickham?"_ _  
_

_"So you're admitting that you're a pretentious dick, then?"_

_Kol lunged at you, pinning you on the mattress and you squealed with laughter, holding the book up._ _  
_

_"Careful, the book Kol!" You laughed, smiling up at him when he pulled away to gaze down at you._

_"Thank you," you said softly, "I love it."_

Kol startled awake, sitting up in his bed. He was breathing deeply, looking around, but there was no one in the room, he was all by himself. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. The memory... It was so intense, it felt so real. With a sigh, he laid back down, the blanket pooling around his torso. Kol tried to fall asleep once more, but every time he shut his eyes, all he could see was your smiling face and he cursed himself for losing the time he could've spent with you.

...

The next day, Kol didn't come out of his bedroom in the late morning, having tossed and turned in his bed until the early morning hours. One would think that after 900 years in a coffin, Kol would have enough of sleeping for the rest of his life, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to acting like they were a picture perfect family. The situation in the mansion already put him in a bad mood the moment he reached the staircase. Countless strangers were roaming the place he was supposed to call home, cleaning and setting tables up.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" He asked moodily, wiping his eyes blearily.

"I want high tables in every corner of the room, the buffet shall be set up in the ballroom, without constricting the dance floor, do you understand me?" Esther stood in the middle of the entrance hall, conducting the workers. "Kol, darling. It is about time you emerge from your bedroom. Your brothers and sister have been awake for hours."

"Bunch of saints, ey?" Kol muttered under his breath and followed his mother into the kitchen, where his siblings sat around the table, with stacks of envelopes sitting on the table.

"' _Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrating'_? What's this nonsense?" He asked as he inspected the envelopes. Rebekah snatched it out of her brother's hands, sealing the envelope gently.

"Figures a brat like you isn't able to appreciate a gala."

"Do you really want to talk about appreciation, my darling sister?" Kol hissed, tugging harshly on Rebekah's hair.

"Enough, the both of you!" Esther ordered, while the rest of the siblings merely rolled their eyes at the antics of their youngest siblings. "We need to portray a united family front this evening so I am asking you to behave."

Telling, rather than asking, but that's how it's always been in this family, right? 'Do this, or else'.

She collected the envelopes and stacked them, while Klaus plucked one out for himself. "The delivery boy is going to pick up the second batches of invitations in a few minutes."

Kol eyed the invitations, lost in thought, before he got an idea. "May I have one?"

"You've been daggered for nearly a century. Who do you even know to invite?" Klaus asked, amused.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, brother," Kol snarked icily, taking an envelope when Esther handed him one.

"The tailor will be here at two pm, make sure you'll be home."

"I will be, don't worry," Kol called over his shoulder as he left the kitchen, the other siblings sharing a confused look.

...

You pressed your eyes shut, groaning in annoyance when you heard the bell ring. The sign hanging by the door clearly stated that you were on your lunch break, and it wasn't like you could slurp your blood bag behind the register. You really should make a habit of locking the doors during your lunch break. Taking one last big sip, you leaned the blood bag against the books on the table, before you checked your reflection in the mirror, making sure you didn't have any blood in your face before you walked back into the shop.

"Sorry, I am on my lunch break right now, do you mind coming back in half an hour?"

"I am just here to drop this off for you."

You froze on the spot when you saw Kol standing in the middle of your shop, waving an envelope at you. The anger, you didn't know you still felt for him, nearly bubbled over.

"I didn't accept your last invitation. What makes you think I will accept this one?" You asked, trying to keep calm. How dare he stand here like nothing happened?

"Come on, darling. You can't still be cross with me. It's been what? 100 years?" Kol asked, with what you sure he thought was a charming smile, which only aggravated you even more.

"Exactly! It's been 100 years, I can't believe you have the _audacity_ to invite me to a stupid party after what you did to me!" You snapped at him and his smile dropped. You turned on your heels and fled to the back room. "You can let yourself out!"

Kol groaned internally. This definitely couldn't have gone any worse. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his face with his hand, before he followed you. "Y/N, please, let me explain!"

"What exactly is there to explain?" You asked, whirling around and waving the blood bag at him, hoping that some blood would calm you down, but to no avail. "You cheated on me with a witch, after you assured me there was nothing going on with you and that bint, then you invite me to your stupid Christmas party, like it was a normal thing to do after you cheat on somebody and then I never hear from you again!"

Carefully, Kol removed the blood bag from your hand, taking a sip from it. "Huh, not as good as a fresh one... When did this happen?" He asked, gesturing towards you and the blood bag. Last he heard, you were still human and considering you didn't look a day over the last he had seen you, you must've been turned shortly after he'd been daggered.

"It was a week after you _cheated_ on me," you said, and Kol winced. He was definitely not going to get off easy. "I was drunk and stumbled in an alley, in the middle of a burglary. I was shot, but some vampire named Marcel happened to be nearby and he fed me some of his blood before I died."

Kol narrowed his eyes at you. " _Marcel_ sired you?"

"Why? What is he to you?"

"Let's just say you got back at me," Kol grumbled and you gaped at him, before picking up a book, hitting him with it.

"How dare you compare you cheating on me with a vampire you don't like turning after I nearly died because I was drunk because I was heartbroken!"

He tried to duck your hits, before he processed the words, stilling. "What?" He asked. "You died because of me?"

"Pfft," you snorted dryly, lowering the book slowly. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I died because I was a clumsy drunk, you were merely the reason why I was drunk."

Kol's face fell. "I never wanted this for you," he admitted quietly. "A life of constant blood lust until eternity."

"Well, it isn't really your place to want anything for me, so," you said, having lost the energy to yell any more. You dropped down on a chair and set the book on the table. "Why are you here, Kol?"

The Original vampire dropped down to his knees, cradling your hand. "I am so sorry, for what I did to you, Y/N. Mary-Alice didn't mean anything to me, I was merely trying to get her to help me out with a spell so I could take out my brother," he explained, trying to find the right words. "I got lost in my desire for revenge and I was willing to do anything to get it. I didn't realize how much I hurt you, until it was too late. I wanted to find you and apologize to you as soon as I could, and after you didn't come to the Christmas party, I wanted to come find you."

"Then why didn't you?" You asked in defeat and Kol only chuckled dryly.

"My plan failed because my sister betrayed me. Klaus daggered me and I just woke up yesterday, so I guess I paid for hurting you. Asleep for 100 years, can you believe that?"

"What? You were daggered for all this time? I can't believe Elijah didn't tell me. He knew how upset I was."

Kol nodded, dropping his gaze. "Yeah, it's been hard, trying to adjust to the new world and feeling this intense resentment for my family, but when I heard your voice, I thought... I thought I was dreaming."

"... Were you stalking me?" You asked, slightly suspicious and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, darling. I was feeding on some girl last night when I saw you. It was an utter coincidence, or maybe even fate?"

You rolled your eyes.

"I am serious," Kol laughed lightly, bringing the envelope in your hands. "I know I hurt you a lot, my love. And I don't deserve a second chance, but if you find it in your heart to give me a chance, I promise I won't disappoint you again." He pressed a kiss on the back of your hand before he stood slowly.

"I hope that I will see you tonight." With one last smile at you, he vanished, leavin the bell to ring faintly.

You kept sitting in your chair, staring at the invitation in your hand, unsure what to do.

...

"Oh, thank you," you said in surprise when the driver opened the door for you, helping you out of the car.

After spending all day thinking about Kol and this stupid gala, you decided vehemently against going. Ever since the Salvatore brothers came to Mystic Falls, they've been attracting all sorts of dangerous creatures and you've successfully kept yourself out of it. You feared that your attendance of this ball would suck you right into their drama, and you really didn't need that. But when you came home that night, the envelope fell out of your purse and your resolve weakened. Luckily, you still had some nice dresses in your wardrobe, while you probably won't measure up with the high society of Mystic Falls, you won't be underdressed either in this red, satin dress. As you left your apartment, a driver was waiting by your door, to take you to the Mikaelson mansion.

Slowly, you climbed the stairs to the front door in your black stiletto heels and looked around, finding Kol talking to Mayor Lockwood, and to your distaste, one of the Salvatore brothers. Seemingly done with the conversation, Kol looked around. You knew he was looking for you and when he finally laid his eyes on you, he smiled brightly.

You gave him a small wave and he weaved through the crowd, taking your hand. "You look ravishing, my love."

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well. By the way, it was very presumptuous of you to send a driver. How did you know I'd come?" You asked and he kissed your hand gently.

"A man can hope."

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Elijah spoke, as he stood on the staircase.

"Excuse me, darling," Kol whispered, joining his family.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Based on Kol's words, it didn't sound like they were very close as a family. But seeing them stand up there, together? They looked powerful, even to the innocent human eye.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Everyone dispersed, making their way to the ballroom. Kol came from the stairs, heading right towards you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, oh no no no," you protested with a shake of your head. "You know I don't dance, Kol."

"One dance," Kol offered, holding up a finger and offered you his arm. You gave him a look for a beat second, before you accepted it with a long sigh. Kol was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he led you to the ballroom, taking your hands in his as the first notes of the song played.

"You know I had my reservations about coming here," you admitted. "But not just because of you. All this Mystic Falls drama, it tends to unfold at times like these and I like my privacy."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, your brothers, Klaus and Elijah. They've been stirring up drama with the usual suspects, the Salvatores and Elena, you can't tell me your brother hasn't told you about it."

"My brothers and I aren't exactly close, but I've picked some things up, yes."

"I just don't want to be caught up in it. They attract all sorts of attention and I don't know... I don't really like it."

Kol laughed. "Really? I remember when you used to dance on tables when you've had too much to drink back in New Orleans, are you sure you don't like attention?"

"Oh my god, shut up," you groaned, leaning your head against his chest, as it rumbled while he laughed.

"What is Y/N doing here?" Caroline asked, keeping an eye on you while Klaus led her in the waltz.

"She looks very cozy with your brother. Do they know each other?"

Klaus turned his head, watching you and Kol laugh, squinting an eye in thought. "Seems like it. I remember her from New Orleans, she used to run around with him."

"What," Caroline deadpanned, almost forgetting to dance. "No, no way. Y/N is way too nice and cute to be a vampire."

"You are cute and nice and a vampire," Klaus pointed out with a smile and Caroline gave him an exasperated look.

"Ugh."

The song ended and Caroline took that as her cue to leave, bunching up her dress in her hands.

"Hate to see go, but I certainly love to watch you leave," Klaus mumbled to himself with a grin before he followed her.

As the song slowly faded into a new one, you pulled away from Kol, crossing your hands.

"Okay, that was one dance, no more."

"As you wish, darling," Kol led you off the dancefloor and after grabbing two champagne glasses, the two of you walked out on the balcony for some privacy.

"I am really glad you came," Kol told you and you gave him a small smile, sipping from your glass.

"Me too. It was nice to see you and your family all together."

Kol huffed, shaking his head as he leaned on the banister. "It's all just a sham. There's betrayal left and right, I've conspired to kill Nik, Nik and Elijah daggered me, Nik daggered Finn, Rebekah stabbed Nik, Nik killed my mother. There's no trust in this family."

"Was your mother a vampire too?" You asked carefully, moving to stand beside him.

"No, she was a witch," he said, before chuckling darkly. "Or is, I guess. After my brother's death she performed an immortality spell so none of us would die again, turning us into the first vampire. Mikael then tried to kill us, because he saw us as monsters and after Nik killed mother, we all fled."

You frowned, tilting your head. "Wait, so she was dead? And now she's alive?"

"I guess she made a deal with a powerful witch from the other side."

"Some deal," you muttered, tapping your nail against the champagne glass. "Don't you think it's weird that she came back and wants to be a family again? There's got to be something else. I mean-"

"Can we talk about something else?" Kol interrupted you and you flushed, nodding.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kol flashed you a bright smile. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, darling. Tell me what you've been up to all this time."

Snorting out a laugh, you take another sip of your champagne before you answer. "The first thing I did after I turned was to find that stupid witch Mary-Alice."

"What?" Kol asked, laughing. "But-"

"Yes, I know. Spell trapped in the Dowager's house. It was very amusing to watch her suffer in that house, got what she deserved," you shrugged with a grin and Kol laughed, turning to you.

"You're a spiteful little thing, aren't you?"

"What can I say? She stole my man," you chuckled and Kol gave you a small smile, reaching out to caress your cheek. You gave him a nervous smile and your eyes dropped to his lips, for barely half a second, but he noticed. Of course he had noticed.

His hand travelled down to the back of your neck, and he leaned in slowly. Blinking, you licked your lips nervously, leaning in as well, but before your lips could touch-

"Brother, a word."

The two of you sprung apart, looking towards the door where Klaus stood, looking expectantly at Kol. You weren't sure whether you were annoyed or relieved at Klaus' intrusion.

Kol sighed in annoyance, rubbing your arm gently. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" He disappeared back inside while you walked around the balcony, pausing when you heard Elena's voice through a door that stood ajar. _  
_

_"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal."_

Oh my god. _  
_

_"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."_

That must be Esther. _  
_

_"What do I have to do with it?"_

_"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from a doppelganger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it? Or shall I?"_

Silence fell upon the room, and you held your breath, fearing you had been discovered. But after a short while, Esther spoke up again. _  
_

_"Elijah is more suspicious. than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."_

_"What do you mean "linked as one"?"_

_"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed, but tonight's spell links all of my children together so that if one goes, they all go."_ _  
_

_"What?"_

What?! _  
_

_"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."_

You covered your mouth as you heard Esther conspire to kill her own children, a tear running down your cheek. Staying pressed against the wall, you waited until Elena exited the room before you fled the balcony, hoping to find Kol before it was too late. Stumbling through people who were just trying to have fun, you wiped away the tear on your cheek, asking people whether they have seen Kol.

"Hey, have you seen Kol?"

"Did you see Kol anywhere?"

"It's important, have you seen Kol?"

You nearly thought that it was over when you saw Kol downstairs, talking to Klaus in the hallway. Sighing in relief, you hurried down the stairs, trying to cover your nerves as to arise no suspicion.

"Kol!" You hissed out, your eyes widening. Kol and Klaus both held a champagne glass, the bubbly tinted red. With a quick move, you knocked the glasses out of their hands, sending them crashing to the floor, the liquid spilling everywhere, making the brothers jump apart.

"Y/N, what-?"

"What the bloody hell is this about?"

A passing waiter held a tray full of non-tinted champagne glasses and you took it out of his hands. "Clean up the mess on the floor, forget this happened," you compelled him and as the waiter left, you turned back to the brothers, Klaus visibly irritated.

"I don't have time to explain," you whispered, eyeing the second floor as you saw Esther walking down the stairs. Quickly, you bit into your wrist, adding drops of your blood into each glass, coloring it like Esther's manipulated champagne, before you pushed the tray into Klaus' arms.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

Esther's voice sent a shiver down your spine, and you looked at Klaus, while Esther droned on in the background.

"Give these to Elijah and Rebekah, do not let them drink from the other glasses. Please, just trust me," you begged Klaus. He didn't like being told what to do, but judging from the desperation he knew this wasn't the time to question it, so he left, but not before you grabbed two glasses, handing one to Kol.

"I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one."

"Darling, would you care to explain your erratic behavior?" Kol whispered and you fake laughed, linking your arm with his.

"Shut _up_ and act like everything's normal. I'll explain later," you gritted to your teeth. Kol eyed you in confusion before shaking his head a bit, schooling his face into a neutral expression, looking up at his mother.

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

As Esther raised her glass, you exchanged looks with Elijah, Rebekkah and Klaus across the room, and you gave them a slight nod. The Mikaelson siblings all took a sip from their glass and you couldn't help yourself to reach down to squeeze Kol's hand. The adrenaline was still pumping through your veins and you just hoped that your plan had worked.

An hour later, as the party slowly came to an end, you and Kol were still milling around. It was obvious that Kol had about a hundred questions he wanted to ask you, but you kept shaking your head at him, looking around in paranoia. You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone grabbed your wrist, but to your relief it was only Klaus.

"Care to explain yourself?" He hissed, Elijah and Rebekah trailing behind him.

"Ease off, brother," Kol warned, taking Klaus' hand off of you. You merely rubbed your wrist absently, nodding.

"But not here."

Klaus gritted his teeth together and led you down to the basement, shutting the heavy door behind you.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Rebekah asked impatiently and you looked around, before you saw a dusty broom leaning in the corner.

"I think she lost her mind, seeing me in a suit today, it was just too much," Kol joked, but there was an obvious edge in his voice. You paid them no mind, breaking the handle off.

Klaus merely let out a dry chuckle. "You do realize you won't get out alive if you do this, right?"

"What?" You asked, distracted, before understanding what he was implying. "What, you think I am killing you? Do you think I am daft?"

The hybrid still regarded you with caution, though Elijah still hasn't said a word since you've descended into the basement, he might suspect what was going on.

"Okay, stretch your hands out. Please," you told them and one after one, they did. Carefully, you took Kol's hand in yours. Your breathing was shallow and your nerves were about to go through the roof. You prayed to an non-existent god that your plan had worked.

"Do you trust me?" You asked your ex boyfriend and he looked into your eyes, before nodding.

"Okay, okay, here goes nothing."

With a deep breath, you closed your eyes before you drove the stake through his hand. Kol groaned out in pain, doubling over and his siblings watched, confused and angry. When the other three siblings remained unhurt, you breathed out a sigh in relief, pulling the stake out of Kol's hand.

"You sure know the way to a man's heart," Kol hissed, shaking his hand as the wound healed and you squeezed his other hand in apology.

"Explain," Elijah demanded, the waver in his voice almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

"Your mother conspired with Elena to kill you," you said, and the Mikaelsons were stunned into silence. Receiving no answer, you took that as the cue to continue. "She got Elena to give up some of her blood and mixed it into the champagne for you to drink, so she could link all five of you, linking you as one. So if one dies, all die."

"You're lying," Rebekah laughed in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Why would I lie, Rebekah? Think about it, why else would your mother ask to speak to Elena, privately? She needed a doppelgänger's blood so she could link you. Why was she brought back to life? Witches are one with nature, right? They wouldn't resurrect someone for no reason. They have always thought that vampires are abominations, and if they had a change to get rid of the original vampires, you sure as hell can believe they'd take it."

"What about Finn?" Elijah asked and you dropped your gaze.

"I am pretty sure he's in on it."

"No, no no no **_no_**!" Klaus yelled, punching into the concrete wall in anger. "How dare she? How dare she blame us, how dare she want to kill us for something that she is responsible for?"

Rebekah fell against the wall, still unable to say a word. Kol hasn't reacted at all and you were scared to look at him, though he was still holding your hand.

"Elena lied to me," Elijah said quietly and you scoffed.

"What did you expect, Elijah? She doesn't care. Why would you even think to trust her? I've been watching from the shadows all this time, all Elena cares about are the Salvatore boys, when will you realize that?"

"I will kill her. I will kill Finn and then I will kill Esther," Klaus vowed and Elijah sighed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You should leave," he said, looking at you. "We'll take care of this."

Rebekah stumbled her way to the staircase, Kol walked alongside you, when Elijah called for you.

"Y/N."

You looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. He gave you a grateful look.

"Thank you."

With a nod, you smiled before leaving the basement, back into the main hall. Waiters and staff were still clearing out the mansion, and Rebekah headed straight for the door.

"Beks, wait!" Kol called out to his sister, but she slammed the door behind her. He sighed and rubbed his face, it was obvious he was overwhelmed with this situation.

"Are you okay?" You asked quietly, tugging on his hand. "I'm sorry about all of this, Kol."

He turned to you, his forehead creased. "Why are you apologizing? None of this is your mistake,"

he said. "I think I've always known that mother has been planning something behind our backs, but I just didn't know what it was."

"Aren't you... sad though? I mean, you can be, your mother wants to kill you."

"I am definitely not pleased. But then again, this might bring us siblings closer again, there may be even trust. Aside from that wanker Finn, though," Kol added and you laughed despite how inappropriate it felt. "You know what pleased me though?"

You shook your head.

"How devastated you looked at the prospect of me dying," he grinned, reaching out to cup your cheek.

You rolled your eyes at him, yet you couldn't help but blush.

"Don't flatter yourself. It was merely the decent thing to do. Klaus was right, about your mother. She made the mistake and now you have to pay for it, how is that fair?"

Kol grinned, his thumb stroking over your skin. You weren't sure if you were imagining it, but it felt like he was pulling you towards him.

"Are you saying that you're willing to fight alongside me?" He asked in a whisper, gently resting his forehead against yours.

You swallowed thickly, your hands splayed on his chest.

"I am saying that I am willing to fight for what's right, and if you happen to be on the same side, that's just something I have to accept."

He barked out a laugh. "You know, darling, you can admit that you still like me."

"I will do no such thing."

Kol dropped his hands to your waist, and you thought it was impossible but he pulled you even closer to him.

"Just like you're definitely not going to kiss me right now?"

"Exactly," you muttered before you closed the gap between your lips, kissing him softly. The last time you had kissed him, it was in a different town, a different time; you were different people. But still, the kiss felt the same and it _made_ you feel the same. Safe, and loved.

"You know I really liked how you didn't kiss me," Kol said with a husky voice and you laughed

"You're an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t repost!  
> This has also been posted on tumblr (fondlykol) and on Wattpad (dailyprime).  
> Leave a comment/kudo/bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
